Snape Handing Out Sweets
by Lady Shadow Walker
Summary: It seems like any other day in Hogwarts. That is, until Snape seems to have lost his mind at dinner.


**A/N: I remembered an idea, and decided to write a one-shot for it. This takes place in fourth year sometime after Hermione tells Harry and Ron that she does have a date for the Yule Ball. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognizable content.**

"I still don't believe that Hermione has a date," Ron said stubbornly during dinner.

Harry sighed, having heard Ron say almost the exact same thing for more than an hour. He wished that Hermione had come to dinner rather than be in the library, so that he would not have to listen to Ron's talk about Hermione's unknown date, "Well, she must. I doubt that she would lie to us," Harry told his friend. He was hoping that Ron would drop the subject, but he was having no such luck. It seemed like he would have to listen to his friend's comments about Hermione's mystery date for the rest of dinner.

"It's still hard to believe," Ron grumbled taking another large bite of his dinner.

Harry rolled his eyes, and searched for something to take Ron's mind off of Hermione. His eyes searched, and finally he found something to distract his friend with, "I wonder where Snape wondered off to," he said.

That successfully brought Ron's attention away from Hermione. He looked up at the teachers table, and failed to find the potions master among all of the other teachers, and judges. He frowned, "Whatever he's up to I reckon it's no good," he commented.

"Probably," Harry agreed, glad that he had distracted his friend.

Ron's attention was then diverted to the Triwizard Tournament, "I reckon that you'll win the tournament," he told Harry.

Harry shrugged. He had been worried about that. Not because he would not get the prize, but because he did not want to embarrass himself in front of the other champions, and because there were still high chances that whoever had entered him into the tournament was trying to kill him indirectly.

"I seriously think that you will!" Ron told him.

"I'm not saying that you aren't," Harry sighed, "I'm just worried, is all," he told his friend.

Ron's eyes softened at this, "You'll be fine," he said confidently.

"But what if the person who entered me does want to kill me? What if their wish comes true? Either way, there is obviously a powerful wizard in Hogwarts who wants me dead," Harry mumbled.

"Like I said," Ron began, "You'll be fine! Dumbledore would not let anything happen to you. He might be mad, but he is still brilliant!"

Harry nodded, and the two fell into a comfortable silence as they ate.

After a while Ron's eyes became confused and conflicted again. Harry sighed knowing what was coming next. Ron began to talk again, "I want to know who Hermione is going with to the ball," he stated.

"I know," Harry told the redhead, "We'll just have to wait and see."

Ron nodded, "I'm sure Snape would hand out sweets before that happened," he agreed.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Be careful," he advised, "You might jinx it!" he informed.

Ron was about to say something, but the Weasley twins walked up to them, and sat on the across from the two.

Fred leaned forward slightly, "Have either of you seen Snape lately?" he asked worriedly.

"No," Harry told him, "we were actually just wondering where he was not that long ago."

The twins frowned. George looked around to see if anyone was listening, "We've been trying to figure out what he's up to. Fred and I saw him a few hours ago," he looked troubled.

Fred continued where his twin left off, "He was practically skipping," he said gravely, "He was actually _smiling_. We're worried that he figured out that we have been putting dung bombs in his classroom," he informed them.

"Wait!" Ron exclaimed, "He was smiling?!" he demanded. When the twins nodded he looked horrified, "This is bad. Very bad!" he whispered.

"So you see our problem," George nodded.

Harry was about to comment, but he never had the chance.

A _"BOOM!" _came from the entrance to the Great Hall, and everyone turned to see what was going on. Fireworks went off, and someone was laughing cheerily from behind them.

Harry, Ron, and the twins all looked incredulously at each other like most of the hall was doing. Everyone knew that it could not be the twins or Peeves, because they were all in the Great Hall. No one seemed to know exactly who it was.

The people who seemed most confused were the people that were only at Hogwarts because of the tournament, and were not used to having fireworks go off as a prank in the middle of dinner.

The fireworks had begun to clear, and a shape was becoming visible in the doorway. Everyone seemed to gasp as one.

_It was Snape!_

He was laughing like a madman, and he had a small bag in one hand. He skipped into the Great Hall, and reached into the bag. He pulled out a handful of candy, and he threw it at students.

He laughed as he threw handful after handful of candy. His bag obviously was a lot bigger on the inside.

People watched silently as Snape ran around throwing candy. No one seemed to know how to react. They just watched with wide eyes as the meanest teacher in Hogwarts did the thing many people had often said would happen before many other impossible things.

Yet, there he was throwing sweets at people. He laughed and laughed. More than fifty pounds of candy had been thrown in the Great Hall already, but still Snape continued.

He cackled as he ran to the teachers table. He turned his bag upside down as he ran back and forth over the teacher's heads. The candy still did not seem to be running out in the slightest.

Snape ran back around the Great Hall for several more minutes, before he collapsed in front of the teachers table. The Great Hall was completely silent for about twenty seconds before pandemonium hit. Everyone started talking at the same time, wondering what in Merlin's beard was going on.

Dumbledore rose from the teachers table, and everyone was silent again. He walked to Snape, and muttered a few spells under his breath as he waved his wand in complicated patterns. He stood up once again, and frowned at his students, "Well it seems Professor Snape took my advice too closely to heart," he said.

"What are you talking about, Albus?" McGonagall asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I told him to not be harsh to the students, and hand out some sweets, or something. I guess he decided to do just that," Dumbledore informed the Great Hall.

Immediately, everyone started talking again.

Harry turned and smirked at Ron, "I told you that you would jinx it."

Ron opened and closed his mouth like a fish

**A/N: Done! Two one-shots in one day! I hope you enjoyed! I would love to read your comments about this story whether they are good or bad! **


End file.
